La science et la magie c'est comme toi et moi, John
by Cameeta
Summary: A onze ans, John Watson apprend qu'il est un sorcier. Le voilà donc parti à Poudlard, où il croisera entre autres la route d'une bande de quatre Gryffondors bien connus, d'un Serpentard pas très commode et surtout d'un garçon aussi intelligent que socialement inadapté qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai craqué. Donc ça y est, je vous balance ces chers Sherlock et John au temps des Maraudeurs.

Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, ni ce que je fais. Mais c'est tellement fun à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Donnez-moi vos avis afin que je sache si je continue ou si je ferais mieux de garder ça pour moi et mes moments de crise !

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et celui de Sherlock à la BBC et à Sir Athur Conan Doyle. Le reste vient de moi.

* * *

John Watson regarda sa montre, anxieux. Il était 10h32, et il n'était toujours pas arrivé sur la voie 9¾. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il allait réellement réussir à s'y rendre, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il y allait du haut de ses onze ans. En effet, John Watson était un né-moldu, et il n'avait appris sa condition de sorcier qu'un mois et demi plutôt, lorsque un grand homme barbu au capuchon pointu était venu frapper à la porte de sa maison pour lui remettre une drôle de lettre. Autant dire qu'il avait de quoi être anxieux.

Ses parents l'accompagnaient, mais n'étaient pas certains de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire afin d'aller sur ce quai pour prendre le Poudlard Express, même si le vieil homme le leur avait expliqué. _La_ _voie 9__¾__. _Jamais de mémoire de Harold Watson on n'avait entendu parler d'une voie 9¾ à la gare King's Cross. Le père du petit John avait été très sceptique lorsque ce Dumbledore s'était pointé chez eux pour leur annoncer que leur fils était un sorcier. Il avait rit et avait demandé au vieux fou de sortir immédiatement, car bon sang, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises pareilles. Et puis, finalement, ce drôle de bonhomme – qui portait un genre de grande robe violette, ni plus ni moins – avait sorti une baguette et fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse. Au bout de quelques temps et après plusieurs autres tours de magie, Harold avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le tromper à ce point. Et puis sa femme, Lucy, était émerveillée, tout comme son fils d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible : la magie existait. Ou alors quelqu'un s'était appliqué à mettre sur pieds un immense canular, mais il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu faire apparaître un vase chinois dans son salon. Ou faire voler leur chien, Gladstone, à travers le salon.

Le vieil homme leur avait alors tout expliqué : le monde magique qui existait sans que les « moldus » ne s'en doutent, la possibilité que des enfants naissent dotés de pouvoirs bien que leurs parents n'en aient pas, le fait que chaque petit sorcier était inscrit automatiquement à l'école de magie Poudlard, dont il était lui-même le directeur. John était aux anges. Un sorcier, lui ? Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours pensé que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Certaines choses étranges lui arrivaient de temps en temps, comme par exemple cette fois où le grand Mathias avait voulu lui taper dessus à l'école, et qu'il s'était retrouvé pendu par les chevilles aux branches d'un chêne. Ou bien encore cette fois là où il était parti faire du vélo avec Harriet, et que sa sœur avait fait une chute dangereuse. Le vélo était tombé dans le fossé et s'était écrasé contre les pierres, mais Harriet, elle, avait effectué dans sa chute une trajectoire improbable et était tombée sur de l'herbe. Elle s'était fait une entorse au poignet, mais par on ne savait quel miracle, le pire avait été évité.

Ce genre d'événements s'expliquaient maintenant, et John n'avait pas caché son excitation à l'idée de découvrir le monde magique. Sa mère partageait son impatience, et avait été presque plus impliquée que lui dans ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harold et Harriet aussi les avaient accompagnés, mais ils restaient tout de même en retrait par rapport à tout ça. Méfiants, sûrement.

Toujours était-il que c'était le grand jour. En ce premier septembre 1971, John Watson se rendait à Poudlard. Et tout à coup, il se sentait bien plus angoissé qu'excité. Qu'arriverait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à passer la barrière ? S'il ratait le train ? Si, une fois arrivés, on leur annonçait que tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque farce ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Il y croyait tellement, il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Mais John n'avait pas seulement peur de tout ça, il avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne connaissait quasiment rien au monde magique après tout, il venait seulement d'en apprendre l'existence. Il avait avalé la moitié de ses livres depuis qu'ils étaient allés acheter ses affaires pour l'école, mais une telle lecture ne remplaçait pas onze ans de vie moldue. Onze ans d'ignorance ! Jamais il ne réussirait à trouver sa place parmi les autres, c'était certain. Et puis, qu'arriverait-il s'il ne se faisait pas d'amis ? S'il était rejeté ? Ce beau rêve pourrait très vite devenir un cauchemar.

Lucy Watson posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, dans un geste rassurant. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Sa mère lui sourit. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait, car elle-même était angoissée. Mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer, elle devait être forte et le soutenir. Il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer, Dumbledore leur avait assuré que les né-moldus s'en sortaient très bien à Poudlard et que les enfants étaient en sécurité au château. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle faisait confiance à ce vieil homme. Il dégageait un tel charme, une telle énergie, une telle puissance. C'était comme se retrouver face à une personnification de la sagesse et de la connaissance. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tout irait bien.

Elle serra doucement sa main posée sur l'épaule de son fils, l'intimant de s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés devant la barrière que Dumbledore leur avait indiquée, située entre les voies 9 et 10. John regarda devant lui et avala difficilement sa salive avant de hocher la tête. Harold, qui poussait le chariot, s'arrêta derrière eux. Il était sceptique. Devaient-ils vraiment passer au travers ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Ils allaient simplement s'écraser dessus et passer pour des idiots, voilà ce qui allait arriver...

« Tu es prêt, Johnny ? », demanda Lucy.

John leva les yeux de nouveau, se forçant à avoir l'air sûr de lui. Malgré ses efforts, sa mère ne parut pas convaincue, et eut un sourire attendri. Elle lui prit la main.

« On y va ensemble, d'accord ? »

John se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son père. Celui-ci comprit la question sans avoir besoin de l'entendre. « Allez-y, je vous suis. »

Et c'est ainsi que John Watson s'avança vers la barrière menant à la voie 9¾, serrant fort la main de sa mère, espérant de tout son cœur que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

« Lâche-moi, Mycroft. »

Sherlock Holmes marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir d'un des wagons du Poudlard Express, son frère sur ses talons.

« J'insiste, Sherlock. Je suis certain que tu aurais tout à gagner à passer ce voyage en ma compagnie et celle de... »

« Je ne veux pas de ta compagnie, Mycroft. Je suis très bien tout seul. »

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut coupé par son petit frère qui n'avait pas besoin – ni envie – de l'écouter plus longtemps.

« Et non, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes camarades. Aussi importants soient-ils, je m'en contre-fiche. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment au hasard, sur sa droite.

« Regarde !, s'écria-t-il en entrant. Ce compartiment me plaît. Il est parfait. Vide, sans personne pour m'ennuyer... parfait. »

Mycroft était entré à sa suite, et semblait agacé au plus haut point. Il soupira.

« Sherlo- » Et une fois de plus, il fut coupé.

« Non ! En fait, il ne me plaît pas du tout ! Quelque chose me gêne, attends voir... »

Le garçon fit semblant de réfléchir. « Sherlock ! », gronda Mycroft. Il détestait quand son frère faisait l'enfant capricieux. Ce qui arrivait quasiment tout le temps, en fait.

« Ah, oui ! C'est toi ! C'est toi qui me gêne ! »

Il se mit alors à pousser Mycroft vers la porte du compartiment qui était restée ouverte. Celui-ci se laissa faire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était inutile d'insister. C'est ainsi que Mycroft Holmes se retrouva dans le couloir, à rajuster sa robe de sorcier, tandis que Sherlock Holmes lui fermait la porte au nez. A travers la vitre, il regarda son petit frère s'affaler sur la banquette, avant de secouer la tête et de s'en aller. Tant pis. Avec ou sans l'accord de Sherlock, Mycroft comptait bien s'assurer que la première année de son frère se passe du mieux possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait préparer la réunion des préfets. Il s'occuperait de Sherlock plus tard.

* * *

John souriait à ses parents à travers la fenêtre du train. Ils étaient debout sur le quai et lui faisaient signe tandis que le train démarrait. La foule s'était pressée, tous les parents et proches voulaient absolument avoir une chance de faire un dernier signe, de crier une dernière consigne aux élèves qui s'en allaient. Parfois, John ne voyait plus sa mère, car quelqu'un lui passait devant – sa mère était petite, on disait toujours qu'il avait hérité cette caractéristique d'elle et John s'en serait bien passé d'ailleurs – mais un instant plus tard il voyait le bout de son nez émerger lorsqu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. En tout cas, le train avait démarré à présent, et le quai s'éloignait doucement mais sûrement. Ils prenaient de la vitesse, et bientôt John dût coller sa joue à la vitre pour distinguer des formes au loin. Et puis tout disparut. Ils étaient partis.

Le jeune garçon resta quelques instants le regard perdu au dehors, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait. Ce fut la voix d'un autre garçon qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« Et voilà, soupira-t-il. On est partis. » Quelqu'un lui répondit : « Ouais. Ça y est, on va à Poudlard. »

John cligna des yeux et s'arracha à sa contemplation du paysage pour tourner la tête vers ses compagnons de voyage. Il n'avait pas fait attention à eux depuis qu'il était monté il était rentré ici car il restait de la place et que les trois garçons semblaient avoir à peu près son âge. John observa les deux d'entre eux qui discutaient. Ils étaient assis face à face et se souriaient d'un air complice, partageant l'excitation de la journée. L'un d'eux était brun et portait des petites lunettes qui contrastaient avec sa taille et son léger embonpoint, tandis que l'autre, plus petit, avait des cheveux couleur paille coupés d'une façon atroce. John se demanda si les coiffeurs sorciers avaient les mêmes méthodes que les coiffeurs moldus. Le garçon brun, qui était assis à sa droite, le regarda et lui sourit.

« Toi aussi tu es en première année ? » John hocha la tête. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Mike ! Mike Stamford. Et lui – il pointa de l'index son ami – c'est Peter. »

John serra la main de Mike et lui sourit. Il était intrigué et aussi incroyablement soulagé. Mike semblait vouloir faire connaissance avec lui, et le dénommé Peter aussi. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si difficile que ça de se faire des amis finalement.

« Moi c'est John. Enchanté ! » Il serra aussi la main de Peter, qui lui sourit à son tour. John remarqua alors que les dentistes sorciers ne semblaient pas très performants non plus. Le pauvre garçon avait les dents du haut bien trop avancées. Mais il avait l'air très gentil, tout comme Mike d'ailleurs, qui ne perdait pas de temps. Il regardait maintenant le dernier garçon, celui qui était assis juste en face de John.

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es aussi un première année ? »

La voix de Mike était enjouée et agréable, mais le garçon sembla surpris et même un peu effrayé d'être tout à coup le centre de l'attention. John le détailla pour la première fois. Il était mince, plus grand que lui – même si ça n'était pas très difficile – et avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombaient gracieusement sur son visage et John fut surpris par ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une drôle de couleur. Pas tout à fait marrons, plus clairs, plus dorés, un peu comme du miel. Ils étaient presque de la même teinte que ses cheveux. Et, malgré son air fatigué, son regard était vif et alerte. John se surprit à le regarder curieusement, et se rendit compte alors que le pauvre se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard.

« Je... Oui. Oui, en première année. Je m'appelle Remus. »

John, qui regardait un troupeau de vache au dehors, entendit le sourire radieux dans la voix de Mike. « Oh ! C'est un beau prénom ! J'aurais bien aimé que mes parents me donnent un prénom un peu plus original que Michael, tu vois ? Michael, Mike, c'est tellement commun, on en voit partout. »

Peter s'esclaffa. « Je comprends ! Moi aussi j'en connais plein des Peter. Mais j'aime bien Peter. Ça me va. »

Mike rit lui aussi. John ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce sujet de discussion les amusait, mais en fait il était encore trop perdu dans ses pensées pour participer. Il regarda Remus, qui s'appliquait à gratter quelque chose sur son jean. John eut surtout l'impression qu'il essayait de disparaître.

« Eh, on rigole mais toi aussi tu dois en voir plein des gens avec ton prénom, John, non ? », dit Mike tout en donnant un coup de coude à John.

Peter rit et hocha la tête. « On pourrait faire un club des prénoms communs ! »

John se sentit obligé de sourire, histoire de participer un peu. « Oui, bonne idée, ça serait drôle. » Mike lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il se leva ensuite et attrapa un sac qui était rangé avec les valises. Il se rassit et farfouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un paquet de cartes d'un genre que John n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Bon, les gars ? Ça vous dit une bonne bataille explosive ? »

Peter applaudit et laissa échapper un cri de joie.

* * *

Lily claqua la porte du compartiment derrière elle, rouge de colère. Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis, et voilà qu'ils avaient déjà des problèmes ! Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Après l'histoire avec Pétunia, ces deux garçons qui les ennuyaient... Elle regarda son ami, Severus, inquiète. Il semblait encore plus énervé qu'elle en fait.

« Ces... imbéciles ! Ils verront, ils... » Il s'arrêta lorsque Lily posa gentiment une main sur son bras.

« Viens Sev, n'y pense plus. On va trouver un autre compartiment. »

Il la considéra pendant une seconde et acquiesça. Ses épaules se détendirent, et il la suivit. Le problème, c'est que tous les compartiments étaient pris, il fallait s'y attendre, mais Lily ne se démonta pas.

« C'est fichu Lily, rien n'est libre. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire trahissait son attendrissement.

« Ce n'est rien Sev, on va en trouver un calme, et avec des gens plus agréables. »

Il soupira, mais elle l'ignora totalement. Foi de Lily, elle leur trouverait un coin tranquille où passer le reste du trajet ! Severus, lui, était moins optimiste, et il grimaça en voyant une bande d'ados clairement plus grand qu'eux les regarder d'un air amusé tandis qu'ils passaient devant leur compartiment. Il détestait ça. Tout le monde les prenait de haut. Il détourna le regard et rattrapa Lily, ravalant son agacement. Elle s'arrêta et montra d'un geste de la tête le compartiment à sa gauche.

« Tiens, regarde ! Ces filles ont l'air sympa, et elles ne sont que trois... »

«_ Non !_ », s'écria Severus, et il la poussa pour qu'elle continue d'avancer. Lily gloussa, amusée. « Quoi Sevy ? Elles te font peur ? » Il ne répondit pas, mais grommela. Finalement, Severus croisa son regard, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui donna une petite tape maladroite sur l'épaule. « Arrête, Lily ! » Elle sembla tout à coup d'excellente humeur, et Severus ne parvint pas à masquer son sourire.

Ils reprirent leur recherche, et Lily commença sérieusement à désespérer. A chaque fois qu'elle proposait un compartiment, Severus refusait tout simplement, sans raison. Elle le prévint qu'elle allait finir par aller s'asseoir et qu'elle le laisserait dans le couloir s'il ne se décidait pas.

Ils passèrent devant un compartiment où quatre garçons de leur âge discutaient. Lily savait que Severus ne voudrait pas s'asseoir là non plus, mais elle les regarda quand même – et puis, elle était de nature curieuse après tout. Deux d'entre eux parlaient avec animation en se jetant des papiers tandis que ceux près de la fenêtre semblaient discuter d'un livre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose... Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter en fait ? Elle regarda les garçons près de la fenêtre. L'un d'eux était assez petit, avec des cheveux clairs coupés court et un nez qui lui était familier.

Severus fronça lui aussi les sourcils, agacé.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, je ne veux pas de ce compartiment non plus, regarde-les un peu, ils sont tellement pathé... »

« Attends Severus, je crois que j'en connais un ! », s'exclama Lily d'une voix enjouée.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux. Lily, connaître quelqu'un, ici ? Mais enfin, c'était impossible...

Elle ouvrit la porte tout en faisant signe à Severus de le suivre. Ce dernier obtempéra, intrigué.

« John ? John Watson ? C'est bien toi ? »

Les quatre garçons levèrent les yeux et regardèrent Lily, mais seul l'un de ceux assis près de la fenêtre avait vraiment l'air interloqué. Lorsqu'il reconnut Lily, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il, stupéfié, tout en se levant.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, contente. Cette journée qui avait si mal commencée semblait avoir à cœur de se rattraper. Après avoir réussi à faire sourire Severus, voilà qu'elle retrouvait un copain de colonie de vacances ! Elle s'avança vers John et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon semblait un peu surpris mais il lui rendit son étreinte en riant. Severus serra les dents, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir accepté de s'asseoir dans le compartiment précédent.

Les trois autres garçons regardaient l'échange avec curiosité.

« Ça alors !, s'exclama John. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, et encore moins ici à vrai dire ! »

« Moi non plus ! Mais, est-ce que, enfin, tes parents sont des sorciers ? » Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle connaissait quelqu'un d'autre que Severus à Poudlard, quel soulagement ! John semblait aussi content qu'elle.

« Non, non, mes parents sont des moldus... En fait, je ne savais pas du tout que tout ça existait avant... »

« Que Dumbledore vienne te voir ?, termina Lily pour lui. Moi c'est pareil ! Mes parents aussi sont des moldus... »

Severus commençait à en avoir assez. Bien assez. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là d'ailleurs. Il devrait attraper Lily par la main et la tirer hors d'ici, et ensuite ils iraient s'asseoir ailleurs, là où il n'y aurait pas d'idiots petit né-moldu qui la prendrait dans ses bras.

« … te présente Severus ! C'est un ami. Severus, je te présente John ! Il était en colonie de vacances avec moi il y a deux ans, tu te rends compte ? Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois. »

Watson lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Severus se contenta de le regarder d'un air dédaigneux et de renifler. Le garçon finit par retirer sa main, apparemment gêné, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus. Malgré le regard courroucé de Lily, il restait assez content de lui. Watson présenta à Lily ses pathétiques camarades, et personne ne tendit plus la main ni n'adressa la parole à Severus. Lily resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à discuter avec eux, puis elle le rejoint à la porte du compartiment. Elle salua tout le monde et promit à Watson de le revoir une fois qu'ils seraient au château avant de suivre Severus dans le couloir.

Elle ferma la porte et le poussa devant elle, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout du wagon. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, elle se planta devant lui, visiblement agacée. Il y eut un silence.

« Quoi ? », demanda le garçon.

« Quoi ? Tu me demande ce qu'il y a ? C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, luttant pour ne pas baisser le regard. « Je sais pas. »

« John est un garçon très gentil, et d'ailleurs, ils ont tous l'air très gentils. Pourquoi tu les as traités comme ça ? » Elle était fâchée, mais à son ton, Severus comprit qu'elle essayait vraiment de savoir. Il détourna le regard et haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et cette fois c'était vraiment une expression désespérée. « Sev, si tu agis comme ça avec tout le monde, ne t'étonne pas si les gens ne veulent pas être ton ami. »

« Je ne veux pas ce genre de personnes comme amis, » déclara-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Sev ! Comment est-ce que tu peux... » Ils furent interrompus par la porte d'un compartiment qui s'ouvrit non loin d'eux. Un garçon en sortit, les regardant d'un air énervé. Il était grand mais son visage était angélique, comme un enfant qui aurait trop vite poussé. Ses yeux clairs semblaient les transpercer. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était assurée et cassante.

« Vous pourriez aller régler vos problèmes ailleurs ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir finir mon livre avant de vous l'écraser sur la tête. Merci bien, bonjour chez vous ! »

Il eut un genre de petit sourire agaçant et disparut à l'intérieur du compartiment en claquant la porte. Severus et Lily se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Et puis Lily sourit, avant de le prendre par le bras.

« Allez, viens Sev. Cette fois on va trouver. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda : **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci à Assya B pour ta review, et merci à tous ceux qui ont manifesté un intérêt pour cette fic. Je me régale vraiment en l'écrivant.

Voici donc un deuxième chapitre ! Je n'ai absolument rien de prévu sur le long terme (pour l'instant), j'écris comme je le sens sur le moment. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'inattention, j'ai relu en diagonale car il faut vraiment que j'aille au lit haha !

Voilà, je me tais maintenant ! Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et celui de Sherlock à la BBC et à Sir Athur Conan Doyle. Le reste vient de moi.

* * *

John marchait en silence à côté de Remus, les yeux grands ouverts. Près d'eux, Mike et Peter échangeaient des paroles excitées et sautillaient en avançant, incapables de se contenir. Le garde chasse de Poudlard avait rassemblé les premières années et les conduisait maintenant loin du quai de gare, à travers le parc assombri par la nuit. John, comme la plupart de ses camarades, avait été impressionné par la taille de ce bonhomme et par sa voix grave, mais il semblait être assez sympathique malgré tout. Il ne cessait de leur parler du paysage et du château, leur assurant qu'ils allaient bientôt vivre le plus beau moment de leur vie.

Malgré l'obscurité accentuée par les nuages qui cachaient la lune, le tableau qui se présentait à eux était stupéfiant. John avait du mal à trouver la frontière entre le ciel et les montagnes qui les encerclaient, et les quelques étoiles qui brillaient se reflétaient à la surface d'un lac qui lui semblait interminable. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du bord, et Hagrid s'avança, leur demandant de l'attendre. Tous les premières années se turent alors, curieux et certainement un peu anxieux. John et ses camarades étaient au milieu de la masse, et le garçon ne parvenait pas à voir ce que le garde chasse faisait – les autres devant le dépassaient presque tous. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je ne vois pas, » lui demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Remus l'observa un instant et reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui. Autour d'eux, les élèves commençait à chuchoter, se posant exactement la même question que John. Remus se tourna vers lui. « Je ne sais pas trop, mais on dirait qu'il fait venir des genres de barques. »

John ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Des barques ? Alors, on va y aller en bateau ? » Il leva les yeux, se demandant bien où pouvait se trouver le château. Il était décrit comme étant très grand et illuminé, et pourtant d'ici ils ne voyaient rien. Remus haussa les épaules au moment où Hagrid revenait vers eux, visiblement satisfait.

« Voilà ! Là, c'est mon moment préféré, vous allez voir les enfants. On va se rendre au château en passant par le lac, vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Vous allez voir, c'est magnifique. Allez, montez là-d'dans, à quatre maximum par barque ! J'en prend deux avec moi. Allez allez ! »

Mike les entraîna tous les trois dans une barque, non loin de celle que prenait Hagrid. Ils grimpèrent et s'installèrent, puis attendirent que toutes les embarcations soient prête. Après quelques minutes, Hagrid lança un joyeux « En avant ! » et les bateaux se mirent à avancer tous dans la même direction. Ils quittèrent le couvert des arbres, et progressèrent vite sur l'eau. Les nuages disparurent petit à petit et la lumière de la lune éclaira le paysage, leur permettant enfin de voir avec plus de précision ce qui les entourait. John eut le souffle coupé. C'était si grand, si beau, cela semblait si irréel... Il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, et eut l'impression de n'être qu'une fourmi. Tout était tellement immense et majestueux. C'en était presque terrifiant. John tourna la tête vers ses camarades et ils échangèrent des regards émerveillés.

Le voyage dura une dizaine de minutes. Il faisait encore assez bon, mais la nuit était fraîche. John chercha du regard Lily, et finit par la trouver elle était assise trois barques derrière lui, avec deux autres filles et son drôle d'ami. Elle dut sentir ses yeux posés sur elle car elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle semblait au comble de l'excitation, elle aussi, et lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. John rit et lui fit un signe à son tour. Soudain, Peter eut une exclamation qui le fit se retourner vers lui.

« Regardez ! Regardez ! », s'écria-t-il en montrant du doit un point élevé derrière eux. Remus, Mike et John suivirent du regard la direction qu'il indiquait et tous trois faillirent s'en décrocher la mâchoire ils venaient de faire le tour de l'immense rocher qu'ils approchaient depuis tout à l'heure, et, de là où ils étaient à présent, ils voyaient enfin le château qui les surplombait. Ce qu'avait lu John dans ses livres n'était pas tout à fait vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire Poudlard. Ils avaient oublié de mentionner à quel point ce château était magnifique, splendide, merveilleux et tout simplement indescriptible. Des milliers de fenêtre, une taille impressionnante, des tours par-ci par-là... John crut bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais détacher ses yeux de cette vision incroyable. Des « wouaouh » et des « oooh » s'échappaient des bouches ébahies des jeunes élèves toujours assis dans les barques, et Hagrid ne se pria pas de leur lancer un « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » avant d'éclater de rire.

John finit par détourner le regard et croisa celui de Remus. Celui-ci lui sourit, et John fut surprit de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il posa la main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire radieux, pensant comprendre à quel point l'émotion pouvait le toucher.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, » souffla John. Remus acquiesça, mais ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent des barques et touchèrent terre. L'excitation des élèves était à son comble, et après avoir marché jusqu'à l'entrée du château, Hagrid frappa à la porte.

John inspira un grand coup, heureux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, et les premières années entrèrent. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux, accentuant encore un peu plus l'anxiété générale, mais ce phénomène fut bien vite contré par la découverte du plafond magique. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de faire comme tout le monde et de lever les yeux pour l'admirer. Il parvint tout de même à ne pas ouvrir la bouche sur le coup de l'émerveillement - on a sa dignité tout de même. Mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était captivant et vraiment splendide. Du beau travail, de la belle magie.

Ils traversèrent la salle – Sherlock s'appliqua à ignorer superbement son frère qui essayait vainement de croiser son regard depuis la table des Serpentards – et le groupe s'arrêta en bas de l'estrade où la table des professeurs était dressée. Tandis que le professeur MacGonagall préparait le Choixpeau Magique, Sherlock observa les professeurs, s'attardant un moment sur le visage bien connu du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Un homme fascinant, vraiment, si mystérieux. Il espérait avoir l'occasion d'interagir avec lui peut-être, un jour. Essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, s'il y parvenait.

Finalement, le Choixpeau Magique fut bien en place sur son tabouret, et se mit à chanter. Sherlock ne prêta pas trop attention à ce qu'il disait, préférant détailler la pièce, puis les élèves qui l'entouraient. Il espérait bien parvenir à trouver dans quelle maison chacun d'eux serait envoyé avant que le Choixpeau ne rende son jugement. Mais le jeu serait bien plus excitant s'il ne se laissait que quelques secondes pour étudier chaque sujet le temps qu'ils aillent s'asseoir sur le tabouret et que le vieux chapeau ne crie le nom de la maison choisie.

Il se mordit la lèvre, impatient de commencer. Ça serait un excellent exercice.

Le Choixpeau finit sa mélodie sur une note grave et la salle se fendit en applaudissements. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge, réclamant le silence d'un regard appuyé. Puis, elle commença à appeler les jeunes un par un, dans l'ordre alphabétique.

« Abbitty, Isobel. »

Une fille au visage potelé sursauta et prit un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage avant de marcher vers l'estrade d'un pas qu'elle tentait de garder assuré. Sans grand succès, mais elle avait le mérite d'essayer.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il n'y avait personne à impressionner, c'était juste pour se divertir, rendre l'attente plus supportable. Et aussi, Sherlock devait l'avouer, pour s'entraîner. Se rassurer, peut-être aussi. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais par contre.

Ses yeux détaillèrent la jeune fille avec une rapidité déconcertante pour son âge, et il tenta de tirer de ses observations des déductions logiques. Pas très grande, blonde, un peu bedonnante. Des vêtements neufs et bien ajustés, des joues roses, et des ongles parfaitement entretenus. Une toute petite tâche à gauche de sa bouche, mais Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de distinguer ce que c'était. Sûrement une friandise achetée dans le train. Un bracelet flambant neuf et affreusement rose qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire, il y a... quelques semaines. Sherlock renifla, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Jeune fille de parents riches. L'un d'eux est sorcier, l'autre moldu – les sorciers n'achètent pas ce genre de cadeau à leur fille. A moins que cela soit un cadeau de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sherlock la regarda monter les escaliers, un peu frustré. Il avait encore des progrès à faire, bien sûr, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Et puis, pour seulement quelques secondes, il estimait avoir déjà fait du bon boulot. Mais ça ne lui disait pas quelle maison le Choixpeau choisirait pour elle... Il se concentra de nouveau tandis que la fille s'asseyait, nerveuse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se décider entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mmh... Gryffondor, certainement.

« _Gryffondor !_ » s'exclama le Choixpeau, et la fille sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. La table des rouge et or applaudit avec joie et elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir, serrant quelques mains au passage. Sherlock sourit, satisfait. Bon, ça faisait un sur un. Au suivant.

« Amely, Jonathan. »

Sherlock regarda le garçon s'avancer vers l'estrade en souriant. Oh, ça allait être divertissant.

* * *

« Black, Sirius. »

Lily sourit à Severus, se retenant de lui faire une remarque à propos de ce prénom qui ressemblait un peu au sien, puis chercha des yeux le garçon qui avait été appelé. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son sourire se changea en grimace : c'était l'un des deux idiots qui les avaient ennuyés dans le train.

Elle continua de faire la moue jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit assis, par principe, et attendit que le Choixpeau se décide, pressée de voir qui serait le suivant. Mais celui-ci prit son temps, à son grand étonnement. Les minutes passèrent et il sembla que le garçon ne serait jamais réparti. Lily fronça les sourcils et allait se tourner vers son ami pour lui poser une question lorsque le Choixpeau finit par s'exclamer « Gryffondor ! ». Le garçon soupira de soulagement et fit un clin d'œil à son copain avant d'aller rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de maison qui l'acclamaient. Lily crut entendre quelques sifflets s'élever d'une autre table, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Severus semblait nerveux.

« Ça va Sev ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Il hocha brièvement la tête mais ne répondit pas. D'autres élèves passèrent, et Lily réalisa soudainement que ce serait bientôt son tour. Une vague d'excitation et d'anxiété la submergèrent tout à coup et elle inspira à fond. La jeune fille tourna la tête et croisa le regard de John qui semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il lui sourit et leva le pouce pour l'encourager. Elle faillit éclater de rire, nerveuse. « Ennard, Lizbeth » fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et Lily se mordit la lèvre. Lorsque les applaudissements se calmèrent, le professeur McGonagall reporta son attention sur la liste et appela enfin« Evans, Lily ».

La jeune fille regarda Severus d'un air à la fois paniqué et excité, puis elle traversa le petit groupe de premières années en trottinant presque. Elle monta les quelques marches et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, adressant au professeur un sourire timide. Ohlala, ce qu'elle avait l'air sévère...

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et lui tomba sur les yeux. Elle l'ajusta tandis qu'une voix la saluait dans sa tête. C'était une drôle de sensation, de discuter mentalement avec un chapeau. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée, elle aurait certainement ri de bon cœur. _Cœur, oui, tu as un grand cœur, jeune Lily. Et que dire de ton cerveau, tu as des capacités immenses, vraiment. Tu iras loin, très loin... il __suffit juste de t'envoyer dans la bonne maison, oui... Quelle maison te conviendrait le mieux, hum ? __Dirons-nous Serdaigle ? Ou bien est-ce que ce cœur vaillant et si bon ne pourrait pas servir ailleurs ? Hmm... Oui je crois que le mieux pour toi serait..._

« _Gryffondor !_ »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de nouveau de la table des rouge et or, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gryffondor avait l'air d'être une très bonne maison, et Lily sentit qu'elle lui correspondait assez bien. Son regard se posa sur les premières années qui attendaient toujours et elle vit John qui lui souriait. Puis elle trouva Severus des yeux, et se rendit bien compte qu'il était déçu même s'il essayait de le cacher. La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire triste, consciente que son ami ne viendrait pas s'asseoir avec elle ce soir. Mais elle lui avait dit dans le train que même s'ils n'étaient pas répartis dans la même maison, il resterait son ami. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle espérait qu'il la croyait, car elle serait vraiment triste de le voir s'éloigner d'elle simplement pour une histoire de rivalité entre maisons... Elle retrouva le sourire lorsque les autres Gryffondors l'accueillirent chaleureusement, et alla s'asseoir en face de Sirius, en se promettant de ne pas lui parler de la soirée – à lui et à son copain à lunettes.

* * *

Mycroft faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître nerveux, comprenez par-là qu'il donnait l'impression d'être simplement en train d'observer poliment la répartition. Mais au fond, il n'était pas tranquille. Lui, le toujours sûr et flegmatique Mycroft Holmes, qui savait si bien se détacher de toute émotion, était un peu anxieux. Le pire, se dit-il, c'est que Sherlock n'était certainement pas angoissé, lui. C'était la répartition de son petit frère, et Mycroft était prêt à parier qu'il était le seul Holmes à ressentir un peu d'anxiété. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'était idiot après tout. Les maisons n'ont pas d'importance, elles ne sont qu'une tentative vaine d'organiser la vie au château et de donner envie aux adolescents enfermés ici de bien se comporter pour gagner des points. Non, ça n'était définitivement pas à cause de la répartition. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer ? Certainement le fait simple que Sherlock était maintenant réellement à Poudlard, balancé dans ce monde instable et parfois dangereux. Chaotique et désordonné. Ce soir, on présentait son petit frère à la foule, comme on présentait les gladiateurs avant de les laisser se défendre dans l'arène au temps de la Rome antique. Et si Mycroft pouvait cette année veiller sur lui, ça ne serait plus le cas l'an prochain.

C'était sûrement ça qui inquiétait déjà Mycroft Holmes, tandis que le nom de son frère résonnait dans la salle.

* * *

Le Choixpeau haussa les sourcils – qu'il n'avait pas – lorsqu'il se posa sur les boucles sombres de Sherlock Holmes. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, le garçon eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lui exploser la tête. _UN AUTRE HOLMES ! Par ma barbe, ce que je les aime ceux-là !_ Sherlock eut un demi-sourire. « Tu n'as pas de barbe, tu es un chapeau. » Le Choixpeau fut agité d'un rire. _Oui, je suis un chapeau qui chante, qui parle et qui lit en chacun comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais toi aussi tu sais faire ça, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Oh toutes les choses que je vois dans ta petite tête. Il y en aurait presque trop._ Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c'est pour ça que j'essaye d'organiser toutes mes pensées, chasser ce qui est inutile et garder l'essentiel, ce qui importe vraiment, tu sais ? » Le Choixpeau acquiesça, songeur. _Oui, oui, je vois tout à fait. Tu parviens à faire des choses incroyables avec ton cerveau pour ton âge. Je me souviens que ton frère faisait ça lui aussi, mais je dois avouer que vous n'avez pas tout à fait la même façon de faire le tri. On est un peu plus rebelle, Sherlock ?_ Ce dernier serra les dents. « Je suis juste moins ennuyeux. » Le Choixpeau rit de nouveau. _Oui, évidemment, moins ennuyeux._ Il réfléchit quelques secondes. _Mais tu me poses une __colle là mon garçon. Dans quelle maison dois-je te répartir ?_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sherlock ne dit rien et le Choixpeau réfléchit un peu plus. La salle toute entière était silencieuse. Il arrivait parfois que la répartition soit longue pour certains élèves, mais là il semblait aux yeux de tous que le Choixpeau avait ni plus ni moins décidé de faire la conversation avec le garçon, ce qui était beaucoup moins commun. Assis à la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore avait les yeux rieurs.

Le Choixpeau se manifesta de nouveau. _Hmm. Je te mettrais bien à Serpentard, comme ton frère_ – Sherlock leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel – _car tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires, mais je ne pense pas que tu t'y épanouirais. En fait, je pense que la seule maison qui te conviendrait serait..._

« _Serdaigle ! _»

Les applaudissements furent chaleureux et Sherlock alla s'asseoir promptement, sans effusion de joie. Il sentait le regard de Mycroft posé sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos.

* * *

John prenait son mal en patience. Il avait l'habitude d'être le dernier appelé, car que ce soit à l'école, en colonie de vacances ou au club de rugby, Watson était souvent un nom relégué en bas de la liste. Ce qui est normal, car tout est toujours classé en ordre alphabétique. Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait bien aimé que l'ordre soit un peu bouleversé, car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer dernier. Il était pressé de monter lui aussi sur l'estrade et de coiffer le Choixpeau Magique. Il était pressé de connaître sa maison, et de pouvoir commencer l'aventure. Mais en même temps, il était un peu anxieux, comme tous les autres. Passer devant tout le monde, être au centre de l'attention, John n'avait jamais aimé ça. Quand il avait fait un exposé sur les phoques l'année précédente, il avait été si stressé qu'il avait confondu le mot « banquise » avec « cookies ». Cela avait fait rire tout le monde et finalement il avait eu une bonne note, mais le garçon était devenu rouge tomate, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Alison Garden, la plus jolie fille de la classe. La honte totale.

Il lança un regard à Mike qui lui aussi serait appelé à la fin. Le garçon montrait du doigt une bougie et chuchotait avec animation à Peter. Un autre élève fut appelé, une jeune fille qui fut envoyée à Serpentard. John vit Remus s'agiter à son côté, semblant soudainement nerveux.

« C'est bientôt à toi ? » lui demanda John. Remus fit une grimace et se tordit les doigts.

« Oui, je pense qu'après celui-là ce sera mon tour. » Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. John lui fit un petit sourire confiant. « Ne t'en fais pas, » le rassura-t-il en posant la main sur son bras, « tout va bien se passer. » Remus acquiesça.

« Merci John. Je... je ne suis pas trop à l'aise devant tout le monde. »

Ce fut au tour de John de faire une grimace. « Je te comprends, je suis pareil ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, marche jusqu'au tabouret sans lever les yeux et après si tu te sens mal tu n'auras qu'à me regarder. » Remus l'observa d'une drôle de façon, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il baissa les yeux furtivement et lança un regard à la table des professeurs, avant de reporter son attention sur John. « C'est... une bonne idée. » Il lui sourit, et puis il y eut des applaudissements.

Le professeur McGonagall appela l'élève suivant.

« Lupin, Remus. »

John regarda son nouvel ami monter les marches d'un pas hésitant. Le garçon s'assit et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Remus leva les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que le Choixpeau lui parlait. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et finit par lever les yeux, cherchant John du regard d'un air hésitant. John tint sa promesse et le regarda en souriant jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau s'écrie :

« _Gryffondor !_ »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent sous le choc et il oublia presque de se lever, restant assis là pendant quelques secondes. La table des rouge et or était de nouveau en fête et le garçon finit par descendre de l'estrade, sans oublier d'adresser un sourire timide à John au passage. Ce dernier le suivit du regard lorsqu'il alla rejoindre les Gryffondor, et fut content de le voir s'asseoir avec Lily.

Peter et Mike se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à attendre.

« J'aimerais tellement aller à Gryffondor moi aussi, » soupira Peter. « Mais mon père dit que je finirais à Poufsouffle, car je suis un incapable. »

Mike se tourna vers Peter et fronça les sourcils. « Les Poufsouffles sont très bien ! Mon père était à Poufsouffle, et c'est un grand sorcier. J'aimerais aller à Poufsouffle, moi. »

Peter pâlit. « Oh, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais... je disais juste que mon père... » Il fut coupé dans sa phrase car le professeur McGonagall venait d'appeler son nom. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et trottina jusqu'au tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Choixpeau sembla prendre sa décision.

« _Gryffondor !_ »

Ce fut au tour de Peter d'être surpris, mais lui ne cacha pas sa joie. Il eut à peu près la même réaction que si on lui avait annoncé que Noël avait été avancé et que c'était demain. Le garçon retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et se précipita à la table des rouge et or, rayonnant. John eut presque envie de rire, mais l'anxiété qu'il ressentait ne lui permit pas de le faire.

Ils n'étaient plus que quelques uns à présent. Après que « Potter, James ! » eut été envoyé à Gryffondor et « Rogue, Severus ! » à Serpentard, ce fut le tour de Mike. Le garçon fit une grimace à John et se dépêcha de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui posa le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux bruns. Il le vit croiser les doigts, et...

« _Poufsouffle ! _»

La table des Poufsouffles applaudit avec chaleur et Mike les rejoint, rayonnant. John regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Aïe. Il cligna des yeux, sentant le stress monter.

« Todd, Helen. » « _Serdaigle !_ »

« Van Buyten, Edgar. » « _Serpentard !_ »

« Wallas, Anthon. »

Il ne restait plus que John. Il était bien le dernier, donc.

« _Serdaigle ! _»

Et voilà. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. John serra les dents et inspira par le nez, résolu.

« Watson, John. »

Il marcha rapidement, le port droit, le pas assuré, et monta les marches. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et regarda devant lui, conscient que tout le monde était en train de l'observer. Bizarrement, toute l'angoisse semblait s'être soudainement évaporée. Il attendait, simplement.

Tout à coup, une voix résonna dans sa tête. _Bonjour John. Alors c'est toi mon p'tit dernier cette année, hmm ? Et quel dernier. Toi non plus tu ne vas pas être facile à répartir, mon garçon. _John fronça les sourcils, inquiet._ Oh non non non, ne t'en fais pas tu as ta place ici. Je vois bien à quel point tu es motivé. Travailleur et honnête, tu espères pouvoir faire tes preuves, hein ? Oui, je le vois. Tu as un potentiel fantastique, il s'agirait de ne pas le gâcher... Un cœur vaillant et bon, la justice est importante à tes yeux. Fidèle et attentionné, et pourtant tu manques de confiance en toi. Cela viendra ça, en son temps, oui... Beaucoup de capacités, et de talent. Attention seulement à ne pas te laisser embarquer dans la mauvaise direction. Non, en fait je n'ai pas de doute à ton sujet mon cher John. Ta maison désormais sera..._

« _Poufsouffle !_ »

John eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des jaune et noir. Un énorme sourire lui fendit le visage et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Mike qui lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule alors que les Poufsouffles les plus proches lui serraient la main et lui lançaient des « Bienvenue ! » de part et d'autre.

Le professeur McGonagall rangea Choixpeau et tabouret tandis que la Grande Salle bourdonnait au son des élèves qui se remettaient à discuter avec animation. Lorsqu'elle revint, le directeur se leva et tapota de la cuillère sur son verre, demandant le silence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et John l'observa avec curiosité et respect. Dire que quelques semaines auparavant, il était assis dans son salon... Le sorcier se racla la gorge et parla, adressant à tous les élèves attablés devant lui un sourire affectueux.

« J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots, mais je crains que mon ventre ne m'interrompe en gargouillant avant que je ne puisse en finir. C'est l'heure de dîner ! Bon appétit ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains et des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. John ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « Wouaaaah ! » de stupeur, et il échangea avec Mike un regard émerveillé. En face, à droite de Mike, un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'eux rit en les voyant dévorer des yeux le poulet.

« Vous pouvez vous servir les gars, c'est là pour manger. »

John et Mike se regardèrent puis, d'un commun accord, se servirent avec générosité. Le garçon et ses amis rirent tous de bon cœur, et il leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

John sourit et croqua dans son poulet, certain qu'il allait se sentir bien ici.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nda : **Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir, et merci aussi à ceux qui favs/follow(ent). Désolée pour le délai, il se trouve que j'ai réécrit trois fois ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me fixer sur une idée précise, et finalement, voici ce que j'ai retenu. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un gros merci à Béré et Cyril pour vos avis et corrections.

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et celui de Sherlock à la BBC et à Sir Athur Conan Doyle. Le reste vient de moi.

* * *

John touilla dans son chaudron avec précaution et fronça les sourcils en constatant l'aspect crémeux de sa préparation. Sa couleur était assez satisfaisante, d'un marron clair qui se rapprochait de la teinte qu'avait le modèle présenté par le professeur Slughorn, mais la potion aurait dû être beaucoup plus liquide. Sans parler de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. On aurait dit du poisson pourri. John se recula vivement du chaudron en grimaçant et se tourna vers sa partenaire du jour, Dorcas Meadowes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si épaisse, lui demanda-t-il, et pourquoi elle pue comme ça ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et relut les consignes de préparation détaillées sur le livre. Elle secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus que d'habitude.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un air exaspéré, on a fait exactement ce qui est écrit, je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Elle soupira longuement et tourna les pages de son volume avec ferveur, à la recherche d'un petit détail qu'ils auraient manqué. John sourit en la regardant faire. Dorcas était à Poufsouffle, dans la même année que lui, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils avaient fait connaissance lors d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. John était assis avec Mike et tentait vainement de suivre ce que le professeur Binns leur racontait quand la jeune fille leur avait adressé la parole pour la première fois, leur demandant s'ils avaient envie de jouer avec elle à l'équivalent sorcier de la bataille navale, la mitraille volante. John avait d'ailleurs été ravi de découvrir ce jeu où les porte-avions et autres sous-marins étaient remplacés par des hippogriffes, des balais et des sombrals. Il suffisait de tracer deux grilles et d'appuyer avec sa baguette sur les cases visées pour que le résultat s'affiche sur les deux morceaux de parchemin ensorcelés. C'était un jeu très pratique à faire en cours car il ne faisait pas de bruit et pouvait être joué avec n'importe qui, qu'il soit dans la même salle ou non. Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait gagné la partie.

Dorcas était petite et mince et on pouvait l'imaginer comme étant douce et fragile, mais c'était tout l'inverse. C'était une vraie boule de nerfs, toujours en mouvement, curieuse et joyeuse comme pas deux. Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés court tout ébouriffés et ses joues roses, elle donnait l'impression de revenir d'une course à travers champs. Mike et John l'avaient tout de suite appréciée, et se demandaient pourquoi elle ne s'était pas fait des amis plus vite, car ils la voyaient souvent toute seule. Cela n'arriva plus, cependant, car elle sembla les avoir adoptés et ils commencèrent à passer du temps ensemble. Après quelques jours, ils ne se quittaient plus.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Dorcas d'un air triomphant. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Ça doit être à cause de la rhubarbe que tu as coupée en tranches. Tu es sûr que chaque tranche faisait trois millimètres d'épaisseur ? »

John fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour regarder le livre tout en réfléchissant. « Euh, je ne sais pas... non, non, en effet, je n'ai pas fait attention à... »

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par une violente détonation suivie d'un souffle puissant qui fit valser la plupart des ingrédients disposés sur les paillasses du cachot. John eut le réflexe de se couvrir les oreilles et de fermer les yeux, mais il n'y eut pas de seconde explosion. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que Dorcas était tombée, sûrement déstabilisée par le souffle. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. « Ça va ? » s'enquit-il, et elle acquiesça. A travers la fumée il vit leur professeur faire des grands gestes avec sa baguette, et peu à peu le brouillard disparut. John vit alors que Slughorn était rouge de colère.

« HOLMES ! » s'écria-t-il, furieux. John échangea un regard étonné avec Dorcas : cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu le maître des potions s'énerver. Ce dernier s'avança entre les tables en titubant, apparemment toujours déséquilibré. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et son chapeau était tombé de sa tête. « C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! » s'indigna-t-il en pointant l'élève fautif du doigt.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sherlock Holmes, qui ne semblait pas plus intimidé que cela. John l'observa remettre l'ordre sur son plan de travail comme si de rien n'était. Ce Serdaigle était un vrai numéro. John ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais tous les premières années racontaient des histoires sur son compte. La plupart du temps, il était décrit comme étant un garçon cinglé et très désagréable. John n'en pensait rien. Il était seulement toujours bluffé par son calme à toute épreuve, sa répartie très souvent insolente, et son talent pour faire exploser n'importe quel chaudron. Slughorn, cependant, semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus, pour le plus grand étonnement de ses élèves.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fichu, par Merlin ? » C'était plus une exclamation qu'une véritable question, mais le garçon se fit un plaisir de lui répondre très sérieusement.

« Eh bien j'étais en train de tester les réactions de l'essence de Pilaque aux différents mélanges d'herbes possibles, et figurez-vous que l'essence de Pilaque a une réaction de type explosive lorsqu'elle est exposée à la fois à une importante dose de basilic et à une simple pincée de romarin. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est le mariage du romarin et de la surdose de basilic qui provoque cette réaction, il faudra que je teste du romarin sans surdose pour confirmer. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Holmes gratta frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin d'un air jovial. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait envie de rire, mais s'en empêcha : Slughorn fulminait. John s'attendait presque à le voir exploser à son tour.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, Holmes ? Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire des expériences ! Où est le philtre de repos que je vous ai demandé de préparer ? »

Le Serdaigle ramassa une fiole et la montra au professeur. Elle était cassée et presque entièrement vidée de son contenu.

« Je l'ai fini, bien sûr, mais je me suis assez vite ennuyé pour être franc. Votre méthode d'enseignement laisse à désirer, je dois dire. »

Il grimaça en regardant sa fiole. « Bon, je pense qu'elle a été un peu endommagée par l'explosion, je ne vous conseille pas de la prendre avant d'aller vous coucher, vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes intestinaux. »

La classe retenait son souffle. John se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Slughorn en avait assez entendu. « Vous aurez une semaine entière de retenue, Holmes, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, » déclara le professeur qui tentait malgré tout de garder son calme. Holmes haussa les épaules et s'en retourna à son parchemin. John évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Dorcas : si cela arrivait, il était sûr d'éclater de rire, et Merlin seul savait comment le professeur réagirait. Mal, sûrement.

* * *

Remus tourna la page, feignant d'écouter Peter lui raconter pour la septième fois ses vacances d'été. Son livre était bien plus intéressant : c'était un volume sur les plantes médicinales qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas en rapport avec ce qu'il étudiait en botanique, loin de là (ils n'étaient qu'en première année, ils avaient le temps !), mais il était tombé dessus par hasard et le sujet l'avait intrigué. Et puis lire un tel livre lui semblait bien plus passionnant que de revivre encore une fois la bombe qu'avait fait son ami dans la piscine de ses cousins. Cependant, Remus aimait beaucoup Peter et faisait mine de porter un intérêt minimal à son récit. Il hochait souvent la tête, lui souriait de temps à autre et s'appliquait à rire aux moments propices. Peter était son ami, et Remus tenait à ce qu'il le reste. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il pourrait aller étudier à Poudlard malgré... malgré son problème, il avait été le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Mais très vite, il s'était imaginé ce que serait sa vie une fois au château : il serait seul, rejeté, moqué, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis ce jour maudit. Remus avait tellement connu cette vie malheureuse qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait se faire des amis. Quand il s'était retrouvé dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, à faire une bataille explosive avec Peter, Mike et John, il avait eu l'impression de rêver. Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il passait littéralement tout son temps avec Peter, il avait pris peur. Que se passerait-il si un jour il apprenait la vérité ? Remus connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question. Si Peter savait ce qu'il était réellement, il afficherait soudainement une expression de dégoût et le traiterait de monstre. Après quoi, il s'enfuirait en courant et irait annoncer l'horrible nouvelle à tout le monde. Et Remus se retrouverait seul, rejeté et moqué. C'était ce qu'il méritait après tout, non ? Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre ?

Le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux de son livre, ayant perdu le fil de sa lecture. Il regarda Peter qui mimait une course de balais, sans vraiment le voir. Ils étaient dehors, assis sur un banc de pierre dans l'une des cours du château, profitant d'une heure de trou dans leur emploi du temps. Non loin d'eux, deux autres garçons bruns complotaient devant la fontaine. C'était James Potter et Sirius Black, les camarades de dortoir de Peter et Remus. James et Sirius étaient très différents de leurs deux acolytes. James était un garçon extraverti, fanfaron et bien trop sûr de lui. Il venait d'une famille riche et était fils unique, aimé et choyée par ses parents qui avaient tant voulu un fils. James était un garçon bon et sympathique, mais ce côté de sa personnalité était bien souvent masqué par ses manières et son arrogance. C'était simple à comprendre : James voulait être le meilleur et pensait déjà l'être. Le pire étant qu'il n'était vraiment pas mauvais en classe, et finirait le trimestre en haut du classement chez les premières années de Gryffondor, juste derrière Lily Evans.

Sirius, pour sa part, était un garçon de nature discrète mais qui réagissait au quart de tour. Simplement, il ne paraissait jamais discret pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne quittait pas James d'une semelle et que ces deux-là passaient leur temps à parler et rire très fort. Mais il était cependant le plus calme des deux, et n'avait pas la même confiance en lui que James, ni son enthousiasme à toute épreuve. Sirius était plus sombre, plus méfiant, plus agressif aussi. Remus le comprenait, en même temps. Sirius leur avait raconté son histoire, à Peter et lui, un soir d'octobre. Il était né dans une famille de sang-purs conservateurs et avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition qui convenait à ce genre de familles. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été le petit garçon obéissant qu'on lui demandait d'être, et ses parents, qui ne l'aimaient déjà pas plus que ça, lui avaient fait vivre un véritable calvaire en retour. Sa répartition à Gryffondor avait représenté l'affront ultime pour eux, ainsi que pour tous les « gens de leur espèce », comme il l'avait si bien dit. Et c'était pour cette raison que Sirius, à peine arrivé à Poudlard, avait déjà un tas d'ennemis à l'école. Il lui arrivait de se faire insulter en classe par une bande de garçons de Serpentard, ou de se faire pousser dans les couloirs. Au début il avait essayé de simplement les ignorer, mais il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps, surtout avec James à ses côtés qui montrait les crocs. Alors il répondait, soutenu par James et plus tard par Peter, et très vite, les cours communs avec les vert et argent furent constamment le théâtre de joutes verbales plus ou moins discrètes selon les professeurs.

Remus et Peter s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés de James et Sirius, qui, malgré leurs différences, avaient à cœur de les intégrer. Remus avait du mal à y croire, encore aujourd'hui. Ce devait être une blague qu'on lui faisait : la vie lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait avoir des amis tels que James, Peter et Sirius, avant des les lui retirer cruellement. A un moment, il avait essayé de se détacher un peu d'eux, de prendre ses distances. Il disparaissait discrètement, allant se cacher à la bibliothèque ou à la volière, mais à chaque fois, les trois Gryffondor le retrouvaient et lui demandaient si tout allait bien. Ils avaient eu l'air réellement inquiets et Remus s'était senti honteux. Il n'avait plus jamais réessayé, même si à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses amis, il mesurait ce qu'il risquait de perdre à tout moment. Il avait déjà vécu trois pleines lunes à Poudlard. Après toutes ces années, il commençait à s'habituer à la douleur physique, mais ces trois pleines lunes avaient été un peu plus supportables que les précédentes. Il avait compris que c'était dû à la nouveauté de l'environnement. Le loup ne connaissait pas Cabane Hurlante, et s'était plus intéressé à découvrir le lieu qu'à s'auto-mutiler. Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Déjà, la dernière fois avait été plus douloureuse et éreintante. Madame Pomfresh était très gentille avec lui et se démenait pour que tout se passe du mieux possible. Le problème majeur restait ses absences à répétition. Il n'était hélas pas possible de conjurer un deuxième Remus qui irait en cours, aux repas et dans la salle commune à sa place. C'était tout d'abord gênant pour ses études, même si Peter lui prenait les cours à chaque fois et qu'il lui suffisait de travailler un peu plus que d'habitude pour rattraper le rythme, mais surtout au niveau de la dimension secrète de sa condition. Peter mettrait sûrement longtemps à comprendre, mais Remus savait très bien que James et Sirius étaient loin d'être idiots. Il leur suffirait de commencer à avoir des soupçons, puis de se munir de n'importe quel calendrier pour découvrir la vérité. C'était une simple question de temps. En attendant, Remus inventait des excuses après chaque pleine lune avec l'aide de Madame Pomfresh et les servait à ses amis et à quiconque lui poserait des questions. Remus se demandait bien ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

Il soupira et fut tiré de ses pensées par Peter qui éclata d'un rire raisonnant. Remus cligna des yeux et chercha l'origine de son hilarité. Bien entendu, il s'agissait de James et Sirius qui faisaient les pitres : ils étaient cachés derrière un arbre et lançaient de la terre sur un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Remus secoua la tête et sourit affectueusement. Quels clowns, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Et Peter qui riait de bon cœur à ses côtés. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à ses peurs incessantes, et se gifla mentalement. Il devait arrêter de se morfondre sans arrêts et profiter du temps qui lui était offert avec ses amis. Il ferma son bouquin et regarda James courir après Sarah Sawyer en riant. Peter se leva et alla rejoindre Sirius. A peine s'était-il éloigné que quelqu'un prit sa place.

« Salut Rem' ! » lança une voix que Remus connaissait bien. Il tourna la tête et sourit à John.

« Salut John, » lui répondit-il. Puis il ajouta « Salut Mike, salut Dorcas, » en les voyant approcher.

Tous deux le saluèrent et John se rapprocha un peu de Remus pour faire de la place à Dorcas. Celle-ci préféra cependant rester debout et Mike s'assit avec grand plaisir, sous les regards amusés des trois autres. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Dorcas, ne tenant pas en place, alla rejoindre James, Sirius et Peter qui étaient toujours en train d'ennuyer les filles de Serdaigle de l'autre côté de la cour. Les trois garçons assis sur le banc les regardèrent en souriant. Au bout de quelques instants, John se tourna de nouveau vers Remus.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin en potions ? On a croisé Lily en allant aux cachots, et elle était furieuse. »

Mike acquiesça. « Elle ne nous a même pas dit bonjour, » précisa-t-il.

Remus réprima un sourire en voyant son air peiné. Il avait l'impression que Mike admirait énormément Lily, et il le comprenait. Elle dégageait une telle sérénité et rien ne semblait échapper à son intelligence. John avait les sourcils froncés, soucieux.

« On s'est dit qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Et puis Slughorn était plus agité que d'habitude avec nous. »

Remus hocha la tête. Les Gryffondor avaient un double cours de potion commun avec les Serpentard le jeudi matin, juste avant celui des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Souvent, les élèves qui se croisaient dans les couloirs s'échangeaient des informations sur le thème du cours, l'humeur du prof, ou une possible interro. Cependant, ce matin là, Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré John et les autres. Ils avaient dû arriver un peu plus tard puisque Lily elle-même était sortie après tout le monde.

« Oh, c'était un cours habituel, donc assez agité comme vous le savez – oh, d'ailleurs, vous avez réussi à faire votre potion ? » Mike et John firent « non » de la tête mais John précisa que Dorcas et lui-même l'avaient _presque_ réussie.

« Mmh, oui, elle n'était pas facile à réaliser. Nous non plus on ne l'a pas bien faite, il n'y a que Lily et Severus qui l'ont réussie. »

« Comme d'habitude, » fit remarquer Mike.

John s'impatientait. « Et alors, sinon ? »

« Oui, pardon. Donc c'était comme d'habitude, un peu de chahut, Avery et Mulciber qui n'arrêtaient pas d'ennuyer Sirius etc. Au bout d'un moment, leur chaudron a explosé, on ne sait pas comment – mais je suis sûr que c'est un coup de James – et ils ont dû aller à l'infirmerie car ils étaient couverts de pustules vertes. » John et Mike éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien fait pour eux, » déclara John avec un grand sourire.

« Tu l'as dit, Johnny ! »

C'était James, qui venait de se matérialiser derrière eux et semblait avoir entendu Remus raconter ses exploits. Il tapa un grand coup dans le dos de John qui essaya de le pousser, mais sans succès.

James rit et prit son air supérieur. « Alors les blaireaux, on apprend à devenir un homme comme moi en écoutant les histoires de ce bon vieux Remus ? »

« A devenir un insupportable petit vantard tu veux dire, » rectifia Sirius, qui venait d'arriver, en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de son ami. Remus secoua la tête.

« Tu peux parler toi, tu es aussi idiot que lui. » Sirius et James s'esclaffèrent tandis que Dorcas et Peter les rejoignaient eux aussi. Remus regarda de nouveau John et Mike.

« Parce que, après que Mulciber et Avery soient partis, ces deux gamins ont décidé de reporter leur énervement sur Severus. »

John fronça les sourcils. « Rogue ? »

James siffla entre ses dents et Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux. « Rem, Rem, son nom est _Servilus._ »

« Oui Rem, imagine un peu comme il serait triste d'apprendre que tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom. »

Peter éclata de rire mais Remus hocha la tête, ne leur accordant même pas un regard. Parfois ses amis pouvaient être idiots, mais il ne les échangerait pas pour tout l'or du monde.

« J'imagine que Rogue ne s'est pas laissé faire ? » demanda John.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Lily devait être enchantée, » dit Mike. Dorcas alla s'asseoir à terre, devant le banc, et les trois Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

« Oh oui, tu t'en doutes, confirma Remus. Elle a essayé de garder son calme pendant un moment mais a fini par traiter Sirius et James de _petits crétins_. Évidemment, c'est la seule chose que Slughorn a entendue, et il lui a demandé de rester à la fin de l'heure pour aller lui parler. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « En même temps elle n'est pas très discrète : elle a été assez idiote pour le dire en plein sous son nez ! »

James approuva d'un hochement de tête et Peter continua sur la lancée de Sirius. « Déjà qu'elle est assez idiote pour défendre Servilus ! » Sirius rit et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Peter qui semblait ravi. James sourit simplement et Dorcas ne dit rien, les regardant avec curiosité. Remus n'appréciait pas vraiment le comportement de ses amis et en particulier ce que venaient de dire Sirius et Peter, mais il se tut. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression sévère de John par contre, il comprit que ce dernier ne garderait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Lily n'est pas du tout idiote. C'est vous les idiots ! Elle n'a rien demandé et vous lui attirez des ennuis, juste pour vous amuser. » Sirius haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« C'est pas mon problème. On lui a rien demandé non plus, on parlait à ce crétin de Rogue, pas à elle. Elle veut le défendre, elle assume. » Peter hocha la tête. Remus ne sut quoi dire ni même quoi penser. Ce n'était pas juste mais d'un côté, que pouvait-il répliquer à ça ? Il était certain que plus tard, en repensant à cette conversation, il trouverait des tas de phrases à répondre mais sur le coup rien ne lui venait. Remus fut un peu consolé en voyant que James n'avait pas réagi, apparemment très intéressé par une fourmi qui marchait à ses pieds.

John n'avait pas quitté Sirius des yeux, le défiant presque du regard. « Quoi que tu dises, c'est quand même de votre faute. » Sirius haussa de nouveau les épaules, désintéressé. Remus chercha à changer de sujet, soucieux de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Et donc, tu disais que Slughorn était agité, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il à John, mais ce fut Dorcas qui lui répondit.

« Oui, il s'est énervé ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ! »

James releva la tête, étonné. « Slughorn, énervé ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Remus eut envie de rire devant son air atterré. Sirius et lui avaient tout essayé pour faire sortir Slughorn de ses gonds, mais il semblait que le maître des potions était également le maître du calme absolu. Il devait prendre pour une insulte personnelle le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait réussi à l'énerver. Dorcas hocha la tête et continua son explication.

« C'est Holmes, ce garçon bizarre de Serdaigle. Il a encore fait exploser son chaudron. »

Peter gloussa. « Encore ? Il doit vraiment être nul en potions. »

« Non, expliqua Mike, il fait des expériences en fait. Il avait déjà fini la potion de repos depuis longtemps. »

James semblait toujours aussi outré. « C'est injuste ! »

Il se renfrogna tel un enfant qui boude. Remus eut un petit rire. « Essaye de faire exploser ton chaudron à chaque cours toi aussi, peut-être qu'il s'énervera contre toi si c'est ce que tu veux. » James lui tira la langue.

« Je te préviens James, Holmes a eu une semaine entière de retenue, » précisa Dorcas avec un grand sourire. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et reprit son air supérieur qui le rendait si ridicule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine de retenue comparée à une gloire éternelle ? » Sirius lui jeta une motte de terre. Remus sourit en les regardant se bagarrer avec affection. _Profites-en, car un jour ils te fuiront_, lui murmura une voix dans le coin de sa tête. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Lily lâcha son livre de potions avec force sur la table puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec humeur, s'installant juste en face de Severus. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son parchemin et la regarda s'asseoir de son air indifférent avant de se remettre à écrire.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit, Mme Pince risque de rappliquer et de nous mettre dehors à cause de toi, » dit-il froidement. Lily lui lança un regard assassin mais le garçon prit bien soin de rester le nez fourré dans son devoir.

« Peut-être que ça te ferait les pieds, » grommela-t-elle en ouvrant son livre.

Il ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Lily jeta un œil au parchemin de Severus : il répondait aux questions du livre que le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné en devoir pour la semaine suivante. Elle trouva la bonne page sur son propre exemplaire et commença à les lire. Il y en avait une vingtaine et toutes n'étaient pas vraiment évidentes, même en ayant bien suivi le cours. _Le cours._ Quelle catastrophe ça avait été. Lily grinça des dents en y repensant et elle dut relire la question 13 à deux reprises pour la comprendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de lire la question 15 trois fois sans s'en apercevoir, trop perturbée par ses pensées. Elle referma sèchement son livre, abandonnant tout espoir de travailler. Severus sursauta et lui jeta un regard à la fois interrogateur et accusateur.

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis encore trop énervée par ce matin, » expliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa plume dans son sac. Elle le pointa du doigt. « Et c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne jouais pas leur jeu... »

Il grogna et lui coupa la parole. « Je ne joue pas leur jeu ! Je me défends, c'est tout ! »

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé. « Tu ne te défends pas, tu mets de l'huile sur le feu ! Je t'avais dit de les ignorer ! Les idiots comme Potter et Black se lassent vite de ce genre de choses, mais toi tu les encourages ! »

Severus hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés et ne dit rien. Il fit mine de se remettre à son travail, mais après quelques secondes, il se remit à parler. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Slughorn t'a grondée. »

Lily croisa les bras sans quitter son ami des yeux. Il refusait de croiser son regard, comme souvent. « Non ? Alors c'est de la faute à qui ? » Cette fois il daigna la regarder, et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Potter et Black, » cracha-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est de votre faute à tous les trois, Sev ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'eux, pas plus tard que ce midi. Il faut bien que tu en prennes un peu pour ton grade toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ? » Il ne bougea pas mais l'observa avec attention, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose sur son visage.

« Tu n'avais pas à me défendre. »

Lily soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant, parfois. « Tu es mon _ami_, Sev, bien sûr que je dois te déf- » Il se leva et fourra avec hâte ses affaires dans son sac. Lily, surprise, fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Ne refais plus ça, regarde où ça te mène. Je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Il tourna les talons sans plus attendre et s'éloigna. La jeune Gryffondor le regarda partir sans rien dire, ne sachant que penser. Severus était un garçon attachant, vraiment, mais il était aussi très étrange parfois. Elle n'était jamais sûre de ses réactions, de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. C'était la personne qu'elle connaissait depuis le plus longtemps ici à Poudlard, à part John, et pourtant elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle haussa les épaules et rangea son livre dans son sac. Elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque, rentrant à la salle commune. Elle trouverait Mary et Marlène là-bas, _elles_ au moins apprécieraient sa compagnie.


End file.
